


Train Ride Away

by MTL17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin visits her girlfriend under unusual circumstances. Spoilers for Season 4 of Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow/The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Caitlin Snow became increasingly fidgety the closer and closer she got to her girlfriend's apartment. Partly because they were both control freaks but mostly because they lived in two different cities visits to each other were normally planned out to the very last detail, both girls having days if not weeks in advance to know the other was coming, but this was a special occasion. Because when your girlfriend's ex-girlfriend comes back from the dead a phone call or Skype session just didn't suffice. No, Caitlin owed her girl a face to face visit, even if she had to wait by her door for hours. Luckily it didn't come to that, Felicity Smoak answering her door in what felt like seconds after Caitlin knocked on it.

Felicity then stared at her for a few seconds before squeaking, "Hi."

Caitlin softly smiled and murmured, "Hi."

There was a brief pause and then Felicity stepped aside and said, "You better come in."

With a little smile Caitlin walked into the apartment. She didn't stop walking until she was in the centre of the room and heard Felicity close and lock the door behind her, then Caitlin turned to look at the brilliant blonde who couldn't seemed to look her in the eyes. Which felt really, really weird, given the few other times Caitlin had been here Felicity was frantically kissing her and stripping her naked while she happily return the favour. Part of her wanted to do that now, but a much bigger part of her wanted to comfort Felicity. She just had no idea how, she hated herself for it. Wasn't she supposed to be smart? Why in the long train ride getting here couldn't she think of anything to say.

"Would, would you like some coffee?" Felicity stammered.

"No, I'm good." Caitlin murmured, before finally asking, "How are you?"

"Great." Felicity said sarcastically, "My ex is just back from the dead. No biggie. You didn't need to hop a train or anything."

"I wanted too." Caitlin said softly, stepping forward, "Have, have you talked to her? Sara, I mean?"

"Technically, yes. But not like, really talked." Felicity said, "It's not like she fell into my arms or anything."

"Would you have let her?" Caitlin asked, before immediately scolding herself, "I mean of course you would. You're you, and I know you care about her a lot, and with everything, she's just been through you'd have to be a monster to push her away, but-"

"Relax, I know what you mean." Felicity said, somewhat amused to be the one interrupting someone else's rambling, and then after a moment of silence, "You do remember we weren't actually together when she died? That she broke up with me first."

"Because she was worried about dragging you down into the darkness with her. But things are different now." Caitlin pointed out, "After going through something like that she might want you back in her life, and if that's the case, I wanted you to know it's okay. I understand. And I'm really grateful. You helped me get over Ronnie."

Felicity frowned, "You think I'm just going to leave you now she's back?"

Caitlin shrugged, "I know how much you loved Sara."

There was a pause and then Felicity asked, "If Ronnie came back, again... would you leave me for him?"

"I don't know." Caitlin admitted without thinking, quickly adding, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Felicity questioned.

"I..." Caitlin tried to choose her words carefully, "I loved him so much. I married him. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. But I don't think I can risk the chance of losing him again. On the other hand I know exactly what it's like to see someone you love who you thought was gone forever again, and for me it was Earth shattering. For that to happen to me again... I just can't predict what I would do. But what we have is new, and exciting, and I really, really don't want to lose you Felicity. I just don't want you to stay with me out of obligation. You deserve to be with the person you really want, and now you have that chance."

There was another long silence and then Felicity took a deep breath and as possible explained, "Sara needs time to get her head on straight and decide what she really wants. That might be Nyssa, who hasn't left her side since she came back. Even if in a week or so she wants me back, I can't guarantee I'll say no, and I'll always be there for her in one way or another, but I don't want to leave you just because she is back. I'd rather move forwards than backwards, you know?"

"I know." Caitlin said softly, trying and failing to keep the smile off her face.

There were definitely happy tears in her eyes as she and Felicity practically stumbled forwards into each other's arms and kissed like never before. It was hard to describe. It was gentle, but not in the timid way it was when they were saying hello or goodbye, or the lazy way it was when they'd just had sex. It was more reassuring, Caitlin trying to tell Felicity how she felt or at least reinforce it while Felicity did the same, the two girls taking comfort in the kiss for several long minutes. Then Caitlin tried to awkwardly manoeuvre them towards the bedroom, which caused Felicity to break the kiss and stare at her.

Panicking Caitlin blathered, "We don't have to do anything. I just-"

"No, no, it's fine." Felicity interrupted, thinking about it for a second before adding with a nervous smile, "Actually, I could use a distraction."

Caitlin returned that nervous smile with one of her own, "Well, erm, I'm... I'm happy to distract you."

Felicity smiled again, gently took Caitlin's hand in hers and bought it up to her lips as she briefly kissed it. Then she pulled Caitlin by the hand into her bedroom, Caitlin feeling increasingly nervous with every step. She hadn't been able to think of anything to say to help deal with the Sara situation, but there was something she could do. Something she had been thinking about since her last visit to Star city. Something Caitlin wasn't entirely sure she could go through with, but the brunette was now determined to try. As long as the blonde still wanted to of course. And she was in the right mood.

So once they reach the bedroom Caitlin blurted out, "We can do whatever you want!"

Letting go of Caitlin's hand and turning around Felicity blinked a couple of times, a guilty expression crossing her face. Before Felicity got together with Sara she had been a by the numbers type of girl when it came to sex. She wasn't a prude, or a dead fish, or anything like that and always worked hard to please her lovers, but before Sara all of her lovers had been men, and men were easy to please. Sara was adventurous and wild, the other blonde cautiously talking Felicity into doing things she could have never imagined herself doing. Not that Sara ever pushed her, not really, but by the time the Canary ended their relationship Felicity was a very different person, and she had grown to like some things.

Things she didn't need, but would like, so she'd broach the subject with Caitlin, and almost instantly regretted it. The brunette had tried to hide it, but she had officially been freaked out, and despite Felicity insisting that she could forget it Caitlin hadn't. Which honestly wasn't surprising. Felicity hadn't when the shoe had been on the other foot, part of her now wondering if Sara had intentionally manipulated her, and whether she had unintentionally done the same to Caitlin. Oh well, there was no putting the genie back in the bottle now, and while Felicity was tempted to take Caitlin up on her offer she couldn't take advantage of this with a situation like this.

"I've, I've been thinking about what you said before... a lot." Caitlin added, obviously feeling uncomfortable thanks to the long pause.

"Caitlin." Felicity began.

"Let me finish." Caitlin insisted, "I know I kind of freaked out last time, but-"

"It's ok, it's ok." Felicity interrupted, "I really don't want to push you into it."

"You wouldn't be." Caitlin reassured, almost sounding convincing.

"Yes, I would." Felicity insisted, "I won't take advantage of your generous nature, and I don't want to do this out of some misguided attempt to make me feel better. If we add anything to the equation, I want to do it because we're both ready for it."

There was a long pause and then Caitlin asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Felicity smiled, taking a step forward, "Besides, I'm not in the mood right now for anything other than the basics."

"Oh thank God." Caitlin let out a sigh of relief.

"But I really, really appreciate the offer." Felicity purred, "And someday soon, I'd really like to strap-on fuck you."

"Oh?" Caitlin blushed.

"Uh-huh." Felicity murmured, doing her best Sara Lance impression as she closed the distance between them and whispered in Caitlin's ear, "I wanna slide my tongue all over your body, then strap on a dildo and slide it into your cute little pussy. Fuck you long and hard, and make you cum better than any boyfriend ever has. And then I want to fuck your tight little ass."

Part of Felicity worried that she went too far with that. It was hard for her to judge. After six months of being Sara Lance's girlfriend she was a little less sensitised to certain things, and she found it really intoxicating that in this new relationship she was the confident one. Or at least she could fake it, if she remembered all the things Sara used to do to drive her crazy. Of course she hadn't been that blunt last time, and if Caitlin freaked out again she would apologise, but instead Caitlin let out a guttural noise with a hint of a moan, her body tense, but not necessarily in a bad way. Or at least Felicity hoped not.

Trying to soften the blow Felicity added, "For now, let's just concentrate on the part about sliding my tongue all over your body. Or at least certain parts."

Felicity then began slowly kissing Caitlin's neck while cautiously reaching for her jacket. That Caitlin allowed her to remove it was promising, so Felicity continued while guiding her lover to the bed, stripping them down to their underwear by the time they reached it, and then gently pushing Caitlin down onto it. Helpfully the brunette moved into the centre of the bed, allowing the blonde to follow and then get on top of her and kiss her, Felicity then smiled as Caitlin relaxed beneath her. Then she moved back to the other girl's neck, and then lower, expertly unhooking Caitlin's bra as she went.

Caitlin was still tends from their last conversation, and what Felicity had whispered into her ear, but her girlfriend was really good at relaxing her when she was tense. Foreplay was the best way to do that, Caitlin inhaling sharply as Felicity kissed her way down to one of her breasts and then the brunette moaned happily after the blonde took one of her nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it. There was a few moments where Felicity just kissed around the nipples, and she did that again as she slowly moved from one nipple to the other, although that was the kind of teasing Caitlin was very much in the mood for, and kind of felt like she needed right now.

Back and forth Felicity went from nipple to nipple, soon beginning to lick them as well, that soft tongue of hers swirling around each of those little bundles of flesh until they were painfully hard. Then Felicity licked them some more. She licked, sucked and caressed Caitlin's tits until the scientist's moans of pleasure turned to whimpers of frustration. Even then Caitlin avoided the urge to beg for Felicity to go lower, as she was in the mood to be teased. To have Felicity worship her body. For Felicity to prove that all her attention was on her, at least for this moment, and not on her ex-girlfriend.

Caitlin instantly felt guilty for that thought, but she couldn't help it. Ronnie had died on her twice now, and to lose yet another person anyway so soon after being devastated for the second time was too horrific to even consider. So as selfish as it was she had come here looking for some reassurance, and while she wanted the other girl's words to be enough she wanted Felicity to back it up with her actions, and so far Felicity was doing a wonderful job, especially when she added her hands into the mix, playing with whichever breast her mouth and tongue wasn't concentrating on while pushing the other more firmly into her mouth/against her tongue.

That last thing in particular had her eventually whimpering, "Lower, mmmmmmmmm, please Felicity, lower. Please, I need you to ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, yes, oh God, Felicity!"

Unsurprisingly, after only the briefest of promptings, Felicity kissed her way down Caitlin's body. By their standards, she was actually quite quick, and she practically tore Caitlin's now ruined panties off of her. Then, sensing she was going maybe a bit fast, Felicity gently kissed her way up Caitlin's inner thigh, starting from next to her knee and slowly making her way up to the scientist's pussy. Once there she seemed to pause to savour the moment, then Caitlin was moaning loudly again as Felicity stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom of Caitlin's cunt all the way up to the top.

Felicity loved the little gasp followed by a long moan that Caitlin let out during that first slow lick. She also loved the moans, groans, gasps and whimpers that followed as she quickly settled into a steady rhythm with her tongue, licking her girlfriend's pussy lips all the way from the bottom to the top every time. Although when she got to the top Felicity made sure that after the first lick she just missed Caitlin's clit as she wanted to give the other girl a nice drawn out pussy licking, and for that she couldn't overstimulate her too quickly.

Of course this led to Caitlin letting out this adorable yet heart-breaking whimper which made it impossible for Felicity to totally deny her for long, although when she finally gave in the blonde only licked the brunette's clit on every other lick. It was a while before Felicity was licking Caitlin's clit on every stroke of her tongue, and even longer before she began lingering on that sensitive bundle of nerves, Felicity very much succeeding in drawing this out. For that, she was quite proud of herself.

It wasn't that long ago Felicity was a complete novice to pussy eating, so it was an incredible confidence booster to have another woman whimpering under her tongue. Then again Felicity had always prided herself on being a fast learner, Sara telling her many times that applied to her rug munching skills. And okay, that could have been a little white lie to boost her confidence, but Sara had never lied to her, unlike some people. And first Sara had and now Caitlin was very much seeming to enjoy her work.

Felicity felt guilty about thinking about her ex-girlfriend during sex with her current girlfriend, but it was kind of impossible not to. Sara had been her first woman. Actually she had been her first for a lot of things, so, no matter what happened Felicity would always think fondly of Sara. However despite her return from the dead tonight was not about Sara or about their relationship. No, tonight was about Caitlin and their relationship together. Specifically showing Caitlin how much she and their relationship meant to Felicity, the hacker hoping that this long pussy worshipping would help achieve that.

Caitlin loved receiving oral sex. It was hard to imagine anyone wouldn't, although as a scientist she knew there were a wide variety of phobias and dislikes in the world, but she couldn't recall any right now that were against oral sex, and that was far from the point. The point was she loved it, and what she particularly loved about it was that there were moments during it that she could just turn her normally oh so busy mind off and just enjoy the wonderful pleasure of someone else's tongue against, and eventually inside, her pussy.

The beginning of a pussy licking was definitely one of those times, and no one could turn her brain off like Felicity Smoak. Which was ironic because normally Felicity did a great job at stimulating her mind, the scientist and the hacker talking for hours on a variety of topics. It's what made them great friends initially, and then even better girlfriends. But, as with most people, Caitlin greatly valued the opportunity just to turn off her brain and relax, especially now her girlfriend's ex-girlfriend was back from the dead.

Unfortunately the same fears Caitlin had been having inevitably came back, especially as she knew she and Sara were the only women Felicity had ever been with, meaning that everything Felicity knew about pleasing a woman she had learned from Sara. Which made it impossible for Caitlin not to imagine her girlfriend having sex with her ex, Sara going down on Felicity and then talking the adorable hacker through returning the favour, Felicity licking Sara's pussy at least twice as eagerly as she was now lapping at Caitlin's cunt, and then the Canary doing all those things Caitlin was still hesitant to do.

Even if she vividly imagined those things in her head Caitlin found herself being turned on by it almost as much as it made her jealous, which was very disconcerting, but she just couldn't help it. Sara was just so hot, and a total bad ass. She could easily kick Caitlin's ass without breaking a sweat, Caitlin suddenly finding herself imagining Sara bursting into the room, shoving her onto the floor and then grabbing Felicity's hair and shoving her face into her cunt. She'd then order Felicity to lick her while staring at Caitlin, daring her to do something as Felicity began happily licking the pussy of the woman she truly loved.

The vivid image actually had Caitlin whimpering in a mixture of arousal and jealousy. It was mostly the former, but the latter actually helped the image to fade as her whole world became a need to cum. Caitlin didn't normally get jealous when Felicity went down on her, but now Sara was back she would be happy to put up with thoughts of Felicity's past as long as she continued to get a long drawn-out pussy licking like this one. Although as a scientist Caitlin definitely knew it was possible to have too much of a good thing, and she had definitely reached that point. Luckily there was an easy way to get what she now so desperately wanted.

"More! Please, fuck me, oh God! Felicity! Oh Felicity. Mmmmmmmm, oh God. Oh God Felicity, please fuck me." Caitlin moaned, struggling to focus on her words as Felicity continued showing off how good she could make her feel, "Oooooooooooh Felicity please, fuck me. Fuck, oh fuck, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your tongue. Ohhhhhhhhhh yes! Felicity! Tongue fuck me Felicity! Shove your tongue inside me and fuck me with it until I cum! Please? Please Felicity, I need it. I need you to, OH GOD! Oh my God, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Even though talking dirty had never embarrassed Caitlin as apparently it had Felicity, before she met Sara of course, the scientist blushed as she begged for what it felt like now she so desperately needed. Sometimes she'd had to wait quite a while when they had done this before, but whether because Felicity could tell just how much she needed the pleasure, and the distraction, or whether Felicity was just feeling generous she went ahead and gave Caitlin what she wanted pretty quickly. No, she gave her what she needed, pushed her tongue inside her and started fucking her with it, and Caitlin was so grateful for it.

She tried to thank her properly, but any attempt came out as complete gibberish which were pretty much lost in screams of pleasure as Caitlin hurtled towards orgasm. In those blissful moments the only coherent thought in her head was how much she loved Felicity Smoak. Not like-liked her, but she was genuinely falling for her in a way she hadn't predicted so soon after losing Ronnie again, and instead of fear of losing her Caitlin just wanted to tell Felicity how she really felt about her, the confession hopefully bringing them closer together and making their relationship rock solid.

Fortunately before Caitlin could embarrass herself by blathering out such things she received the kind of incredible climax she'd only ever received from the wonderful and talented Felicity Smoak. Not that Ronnie hadn't provided her with several more than satisfied nights, but nothing Caitlin had ever experienced could compare to this. Nothing could compare to cumming in another girl's mouth and all over her face, Caitlin doing that over and over again as Felicity effortlessly tongue fucked her through multiple climaxes like it was the easiest hack ever, and in the process melting Caitlin's world until there was nothing left but incredible ecstasy.

Felicity loved swallowing cum. It made her blush just to think of it, and she had only admitted it out loud to a grinning Sara Lance back when they were together, but it was hard to imagine all her previous boyfriends didn't know given that she had swallowed their cum pretty regularly. Caitlin probably had some suspicion, depending how conscious she was during her climaxes. Lord knows Felicity struggled to concentrate on anything around her during her initial climaxes with Sara, and wouldn't have known if Sara hadn't whispered in her ear that 'she loved the taste of her cum' early in their relationship. Felicity just didn't have quite as much boldness as Sara, and... she was thinking too much about her ex again.

Luckily for Felicity it was hard for her to stay distracted by thoughts of her ex-girlfriend when a current girlfriend was cumming in her mouth, as while she could daydream while she was swallowing Caitlin's cum the second it ran out she quickly became obsessed with getting more. That involved shoving her tongue back into Caitlin's cunt and not removing it until her mouth was filled with cum again. In the meantime she hammered her tongue in and out of her girlfriend's pussy, Felicity having to spend less and less time tongue fucking Caitlin as it became easier and easier to make her cum.

Over and over again Felicity repeated this process until her tongue was sore and aching for a break. She considered replacing it with her fingers. After all Sara, and all her ex-boyfriends for that matter, had found it very easy to make her cum with a few fingers, and it had worked very well on Caitlin in the past. However that would have meant moving her mouth away from Caitlin's cunt, and Felicity just couldn't bear the thought of that right now. Not when it meant missing even a drop of Caitlin's cum.

Even when she felt a tugging on her hair Felicity initially resisted, at first because she was completely lost in her craving for girl cum, and then when Caitlin tugged her hair extra hard. She consciously hesitated and whimpered in displeasure at being asked to move away from this tasty treat. Then she heard Caitlin whimper and Felicity realised how selfish she was being. So she pulled away, gasp for breath, and then slowly kissed her way up Caitlin's body until they were face to face and then she smiled sheepishly at the other extremely smart girl.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." Felicity apologised.

"No, no, it's just..." Caitlin blushed before admitting with a tiny smile, "I... I just want to be able to return the favour."

"Oh." Felicity murmured in understanding, before smiling softly and happily.

Caitlin returned the smile, then when Felicity moved to, presumably, lay down Caitlin reached out, grabbed her and exclaimed louder than she intended, "Wait!"

Felicity frowned in confusion, "I thought you wanted to return the favour?"

"I do." Caitlin blushed, "I... I was just thinking you could ride my face? Sit on my face? I'm, I'm not sure what the correct term is, but it's where-"

"It's okay, I get it." Felicity soothed her nervous girlfriend, "Are you sure?"

Caitlin nodded softly, "You wanted kinky. By my standards, that's kinky. Not that I'm totally against kinky, I just thought this could be a good baby step to giving you what you want. But we don't have too."

Felicity smiled, leaned forward and pressed her lips to Caitlin's, instantly relaxing the nervous girl. In times like this Caitlin really reminded Felicity of herself, especially in her early stages with Sara. Which made Felicity wonder if it was weird to be attracted to qualities she found in herself. Then again everyone was nervous to some degree when trying something new. It was just in their case trying something new sexually, or even just an adjustment to something they had done a lot, turned them into blushing and blathering idiots, which was embarrassing given their combined intelligence.

Trying to get out of her own head Felicity first deep in the kiss, and then when that didn't work acquiesced to Caitlin's suggestion and slowly, and awkwardly, crawled up her lover's body until she was hovering over Caitlin's face. She then slowly lowered herself down, the entire time studying Caitlin's face for any misapprehension. After all she could remember Sara's cunt being lowered down towards her for the first time, so she knew how nerve wracking it could be. But instead of lying there patiently, like Felicity had done, Caitlin reached up, grabbed her butt and pulled her down the rest of the way.

This made Felicity let out a little squeak, quickly followed up by a long moan as Caitlin quickly and eagerly started licking her pussy. Maybe even a bit too quickly and eagerly at first, but Felicity was nicely wound up from going down on Caitlin so she didn't exactly complain. In fact she let out a whimper of disappointment as the other super smart girl slowed the pussy licking right down, which encouraged Caitlin to find a happy medium between a slow and gentle build up and a quick and eager licking. And Felicity was really proud of Caitlin for that, but not as much as she was happy as she was for the eagerness Caitlin had just shown for eating pussy.

Again it was weirdly similar to her and Sara, but while nervousness had made Caitlin hesitant to 'return the favour' in the past, and while this was technically another form of nervousness it proved that Caitlin had taken an important step in their relationship. Well, another step. Obviously she was also allowing Felicity to sit on her face, and that was also incredibly appreciated. Maybe even more than the eagerness, which to be fair Caitlin had always shown once she got going. And Felicity was happy to show her appreciation, while being careful not to go too far with it as Caitlin had made it clear she wasn't ready for that, and to be fair while Felicity loved the kinky things she had done with Sara she could do without this particular brand of 'appreciation' as it sometimes still made her blush.

"Yesssssssssss, oh Caitlin, lick me Caitlin, ooooooooooh fuck!" Felicity moaned happily, blushing slightly as she added, "Lick my fucking pussy! Oh fuck. Oh Caitlin. Oh God. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, you're getting so good at that. Mmmmmmmmmm, you're getting so good at licking my pussy. Ohhhhhhhhhh, lick it good. Oh God. Mmmmmmmm fuck, lick me harder. Oooooooooooh, that's it, oh fuck yes, make me cum!"

Hearing those last words left Caitlin with a dilemma. Even without that little slip of the tongue she could tell Felicity really wanted to cum. Her girlfriend was trembling with need, and dripping wet for her before she even began and once she had settled into a steady licking it was like the floodgates were open and she just couldn't keep up, her face becoming covered in cunt cream. Which was probably inevitable in this position, but Caitlin had to admit there was a certain appeal to it. Not that it was what she should focus on right now. No, that should be whether she should make Felicity cum or not.

Eventually she would of course, but should it be quick, or should she draw this out. Because she enjoyed hearing Felicity moan during a long drawn-out pussy licking, and it only seemed fair after what the other girl had just done for her, but Felicity was obviously needed a release, and surely what was important here was what Felicity wanted? After all that was the whole pointed trying this new position, which Caitlin had to admit she was enjoying as her whole world was consuming by pure Felicity Smoak. Oh yes, all Caitlin could see, hear, smell, touch or taste was Felicity Smoak, and that more than anything else drove her to her decision.

Namely to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into Felicity's cunt and then begin tongue fucking her girlfriend with every ounce of energy she had, Caitlin very proud of herself for the reaction she got, which was clearly positive. She wasn't entirely sure what was her favourite, Felicity's screams of pleasure, the way the other woman's body trembled or the cream which flowed out of her cunt. No, it was definitely the last one, Caitlin wrapping her mouth firmly around Felicity's entrance so she could at least swallow the majority of her girlfriend's pussy cream. Although it was less a case of swallowing then simply allowing the heavenly liquid to flow directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly where it belonged.

Despite her best efforts a great deal of pussy juice still ended up covering Caitlin's face, and that was doubly so when after a few minutes of rapid tongue fucking Felicity came in her mouth. No matter how hard Caitlin tried she just couldn't get all of it, and it quickly became impossible as, whether consciously or not, Felicity started to grind her cunt down on her face. Which was surprisingly enjoyable for Caitlin, although it became increasingly hard to breathe. Not that it was exactly easy before, but Caitlin was beginning to think she would pass out. Or worse. Then again what a way to go, and Felicity's last girlfriend had been bought back, which was an oddly comforting thought in that moment.

For a few blissful moments Felicity's brilliant brain, which was almost always filled with numerous different thoughts and ideas, felt like it literally melted away and the only thing in her world was incredible ecstasy. This happened to her before with her last girlfriend, and a few previous boyfriends, but they were a lot stronger than she was so she didn't have to worry about hurting them. They were also better at keeping her on her high, although to be fair to Caitlin Felicity wasn't exactly making it easy on her, as she discovered as she gradually recovered from her climax. It seemed her treacherous body had gone into business for itself, and while that was okay with her stronger lovers Caitlin was obviously struggling.

As soon as she realised what she was doing Felicity stopped, for a few awkward minutes just remaining on top of Caitlin's face and blushing. In fact, she was pretty sure she was right on top of Caitlin's nose, and instead of concentrating on breathing the scientist shoved her tongue back into the hacker's cunt and did her best to restart the tongue fucking, making Felicity moan and actually consider staying where she was. Instead, Felicity finally lifted herself up and then slowly lowered herself down until she was lying on top of her lover, Caitlin wrapping her arms around her gently as they both gasped for breath and tried to recover.

Felicity wanted to apologise for what she'd just done, but her throat was raw and sore after screaming in pleasure and she wasn't sure she had the energy for it. Hell, it was a miracle she hadn't collapsed directly onto Caitlin and knocked the wind out of her, or bash their heads together and rendered them both unconscious. But she would apologise, and not just with words, Felicity pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Caitlin's chest before then peppering it with quicker kisses. She then did the same thing to her neck before finally reaching Caitlin's lips, her girlfriend welcoming her lips with her own as they exchanged a gentle kiss.

Then Felicity pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Caitlin frowned, "Why?"

"You know, for getting a bit rough." Felicity blushed.

"Oh." Caitlin blushed, "Don't worry. I, I kind of liked it."

"Really?" Felicity questioned sceptically, yet hopefully.

"Really." Caitlin confirmed.

There was then a bit of an awkward pause. Which was nothing new for Felicity. She'd even been in this position before. With a lover trying to push the other to try something outside their comfort zone. Something wild and nasty, and something they might not be ready for. But it was weird and new to be in the role of the experienced one trying to push her inexperienced lover into something, Felicity reminding herself over and over again to keep her mouth shut and not to push too far. So after a few long seconds. She pressed one more kiss to Caitlin's lips, and then snuggled back down into her girlfriend's arms.

Just as Felicity was about to drift off to sleep Caitlin mumbled, "Maybe we could do more next time?"

"I'd like that." Felicity smiled against Caitlin's skin, "After all, I'm only a short train ride away."


End file.
